Various configurations of AUVs are known. Some are known to be cigar or torpedo shaped. Another known AUV is disk-shaped as described by Joung et al. in Verification of CFD Analysis Methods For Predicting The Drag Force And Thrust Power of an Underwater Disk Robot.